


Promise Me Something

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Feels, M/M, ambiguous WoL, takes place before the vault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: The Warrior of Light is anxious about their venture into the Vault.





	Promise Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr. I decided to post the story here as well.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you look so forlorn, my dear friend.”

You blinked, being pulled from your thoughts. Looking over, you smile as Haurchefant approached.

“You have a very heroic profile.” He added with a beaming smile. 

“Is everyone ready?” You ask him.

“Just about.” He replied. “Everyone seems to making their final preparations. Are you well? You look a bit more distraught than usual.”

You blink in surprise. “Does it really show that much?” You look in the direction of the Holy Vault. On the outside, it looked so calm and harmless. So still and quiet. One wouldn’t think anything insidious could be occurring within those walls right now.

You prayed Aymeric would be safe until help arrived. Just waiting around...it felt agonizing. You felt like you were wasting precious time. That every moment spent towards making preparations was only increasing the chances of something awful happening to your friend.

You didn’t want to lose anyone else. You came to Ishgard reeling from heavy lost. Lost you didn’t want to experience again. 

A warm, gloved hand against your cheek drew you out of your reverie. You blinked up at Haurchefant.

“The wind is picking up. Come, you’ll get frostbite.” he told you as he gently pulled you with him to the gazebo outside of Fortemps Manor. The glowing coal pit offered immediate warm relief as the pair of you stepped under the shelter.

“Now, tell me what is wrong.” He told you. 

Sighing, you looked away from him, your gaze wandering back in the direction of the Vault. However, Haurchefant gently took your chin to make you look at him again. His eyes were warm and reassuring. This was someone you could tell anything. “Just a little scared I guess.” You admit. “Worried.”

“Is that all?” He asked. “Most wouldn’t think the mighty Warrior of Light to be afraid of anything. Especially, after hearing about many of your feats.” he smiled.

You frown.

“But I know better than most.” He quickly said, chuckling. He ran a soothing hand through your hair. “Everyone gets afraid sometimes. I’m sure you’ve been afraid plenty of times before from all the dangerous situations you somehow get yourself into. Fury, knows I’ve been downright terrified for your well-being more times than I could count. What makes this situation any different?”

You were quiet for a moment. “You don’t have to do this. You or Alphinaud and the others.” You furrow your brow and slowly pulled away from him. “I can handle this on my own. None of you have to put yourselves in danger.”

Haurchefant blinked in surprise...no he looked more taken aback. “What’s this? Babbling nonsense.” he frowned and shook his head. “None of us would send you off alone to deal with the Archbishop and his Heavensward. Alphinaud and Tataru would never forgive themselves. My father wouldn’t forgive himself.  _I_  wouldn’t forgive myself. And you honestly think you’d be able to stop Lucia from rushing to Ser Aymeric’s aide?”

He shook his head again. “You needn’t do this alone, Warrior of Light. Your friends wish to help you. Let them.” he said. “Though if you are feeling that anxious...perhaps a good luck kiss might lift your spirits?” A mischievous smile suddenly broke out across his face.

You couldn’t help but smile at that. “Lift my spirits or  _yours_?” You ask, shaking your head.

“I don’t see why it couldn’t benefit us both.”

“Hm...nice try.”

“Ah, it was worth a gamble.” He laughed as he pulled you into his arms. The elezen hugged you tightly, nuzzling your hair. “I know the risks and I’m sure the others do as well. But I will not stand by while a friend is in need.” He murmured quietly.

It seemed that no matter what you said, Haurchefant would not be steered away from your side. 

_Why is it that everywhere I go, I cause trouble in one shape or another for those around me?_ You squeeze your eyes shut for a brief moment.You didn’t want to get the others involved. You didn’t want to put anyone else in danger because of things you set into motion. 

You look up at him, worry still nagging at you. “I’m not going to convince you to back down am I?”

“Oh? What’s wrong? Don’t want to share all the glory, dear hero?” His hand went to your cheek, fingers brushing affectionately across soft skin. “The Archbishop must be confronted and I will not abandon you to do this on your own.” He murmured.

Ah so there would truly be no convincing him to let you handle this. A knight lived to serve...

His embrace felt warm and all you wanted to do right now is bury your face in his chest and will the world away. Too much was happening at once. You just wanted to stay here in his arms and wait for someone else to fix this problem.

But that was just it...There was no one else coming to fix this problem. Only you could do this. 

Sighing, you savored another heartbeat in his warm arms, breathing in his scent. And you willed yourself to pull away. There would be plenty of time for this once Aymeric was safe and the Archbishop was apprehended. Smiling weakly, you reached up, brushing your fingers gently against his hand. “Look...I gotta go overthrow a branch of the government. Can we do this after we get back?” 

Haurchefant blinked and gave a beaming smile of his own. He chuckled. “Very well. Still no good luck kiss though?” 

The man was persistent, you’d give him that. But you loved the knight’s determination. “Tell you what,” you began as you gently pull his hand from your cheek to hold it. You gave it a tight squeeze, “you come back to me alive. And I give you a  _hero’s_  kiss and much more than that as well.” 

You give him a playful wink and a shade of red that one couldn’t think possible crawled over the man’s face. 

“Oho!” Haurchefant grinned wide. “That’s quite an incentive!” 

You felt your own face growing red and hot. Shyly, you looked down and took Haurchefant’s hand in both of yours. “There’s no telling what we will be greeted by in there. So...just promise me you’ll be okay. That you’ll stay safe.” 

Haurchefant lifted your chin so you’d look him the eyes. His expression was serene. “Of course, of course. I promise you, I’ll be fine.  And I know you’re the Warrior of Light and rushing into danger is a habit of yours...” He paused, brushing his thumb across your cheek. “But can you promise me the same?”

You nodded, quickly. “Of course.”

“Good.” The knight said, before pulling you into another tight embrace. “There’s no need for you to worry so much, my friend. Frankly, I bit insulted that you’d dare to doubt my abilities.”

That got a small laugh from you.

“But I’m sure everything will be okay. I promise.” He assured quietly.


End file.
